


Side by Side

by still_intrepid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1920s, Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Lithuania's Outsourcing, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/pseuds/still_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Russia visits, America wants to make everything better and ends up making things worse, and Lithuania holds onto her guilty secret.  After America tackles the storage room, she feels the need for a nice overshare-y gossip with Lithuania about everyone's love lives.  Just because.  No agenda or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write nyo!ameliet!! And, I still need to do that because really this is all pre-romantic stuff, even though, oops, mutual supposed-unreciprocated pining. Meanwhile, messy emotions. 
> 
> Combo universe of some kind with nyo!Lithuania, nyo!America, also nyo!France and nyo!Poland mentioned, but non-nyo aph England, Russia. (And it would be non-nyo Spain, Austria, Prussia, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, though they don’t actually appear.)
> 
> Two conversations sitting side by side, in Outsourcing times, and a lot of Relationships Talk. This first is a lot more angsty and is basically where America asks about Russia, which is no way a positive topic for Lithuania.

“Knock knock, Lithuania?”

Lithuania dropped the book she’d been failing to distract herself with, and rushed to open her bedroom door.

“Yes, America?“  (America had told her, ” _I can still hear the ‘Miss’ – you don’t have to be so formal!_ “  She knew she was jumpy to-day.)  "What can I…”

America was holding a tray teetering with coffee pot, milk jug, sugar bowl, two cups and a plate of yesterday’s snickerdoodles.

“Hi–” she said brightly, “do you want some coffee?”

“You should have asked me to make it, it’s my job!”

“Not on the weekends!” America declared, to Lithuania’s total bafflement.   “And look, tray and everything!  … can I come in?”

“In, to my room?” Lithuania asked stupidly, before she could help herself.  “Of course! It’s your house!  Come in!”

“Thanks!" 

She set down the tray on the dressing table and started to pour coffee.  "Here!"  She handed the cup to Lithuania, who still stood unsure by the door.  "Sit down!" 

America poured herself a cup of coffee too, and sat down, on the bed.  "Here,” she said again, and patted the spot next to her.  “Oh, whoops, is this OK?  This is probably very bad manners at your place, sitting on the bed to drink coffee, ooh wouldn’t England disapprove of me now!   But then, he gets all steamed up about women wearing trousers, whereas I say not only are these divinely comfortable but they make my legs look swell."  She pointed her toes in front of her.

Lithuania hadn’t quite caught every word of that, but she added ‘to get steamed up’ to her lexicon.  And she agreed about the legs.  She sat down on the bed next to America.

"Say, I meant to tell you: he’s gone.  Russia.  So… you can relax.”

It had been that obvious, then.

Lithuania blew on her coffee a moment.  “What did he want?” she asked, trying to sound casual.

“Uh, well, that wasn’t precisely clear.   I think he just… stopped by to say hallo.   And, isn’t he busy with a war back home?”

“Mmm.”

America looked like she was about to say something else, changed her mind and took a big gulp of coffee.  “Ow! Hot!”

“Are you hurt?”

“Only my pride!"  She checked the collar of her blouse for spills.  "No, there was something. Russia–he called you his ‘ex’.”

“His–"  Lithuania’s chest was a punched-out paper bag.  She laughed, to stop herself from crying.

"I suppose it’s none of my business, but…”

“ _God!!_ "  The exclamation was in Lithuanian, but the sentiment was clear.  "Is that what he’s telling people!”

“Ohh!” America was obviously relieved.  “Of course I didn’t believe him for one second!  I feel wretched for even mentioning it, I mean I didn’t think you’d have chosen a guy like that.”

“–It wasn’t a choice–”

“ _What_?  Do you mean to say–”

“I don’t!  No!  It’s not, not what you are thinking of!"  She couldn’t find the words quick enough.

"Well, and I don’t know what I should think now, Lithuania!  You better tell me what happened!!”  

“ _Please!_ "  Lithuania shrank back.  "P-put your coffee down!”

America put her coffee cup down on the floor.  “I’m sorry I scared you.  You don’t have to talk about this, it’s none of my business.”

“You’ll only wonder."  Lithuania took one more mouthful of coffee and then put her cup on the floor too.  So they were really having this talk now.  How and where to start.  Her body wasn’t co operating.  It didn’t seem to want her to breathe properly, the anxious ache in her stomach was worse than ever, and a lump stuck in her throat…

America, looking stricken, passed her a handkerchief and she dabbed at her streaming eyes.  _Come on, get it over with._

"I’ve been.  Working for him, or living in his house, quite a lot since… for the last century and a bit."  Well, that was putting it nicely.  It was as far as she got calm and rational.  "He wouldn’t be all bad, but–!” She clenched her fists.  “All the time he was taking my land, and my books and my  _language_ , carting my people off to exile, he…  Telling me it was good.  Why wouldn’t I let him be kind to me, what was wrong with me?  He only ever kissed me, and that’s nothing, I know, but I hated it, and I couldn’t… we didn’t want to make him angry,” she said with venom.  “We really didn’t.”

“It’s not nothing.  Oh, Lithuania…”

“And then, _‘How am I to know I’ve upset you if you don’t tell me, Lithuania?’_ “  Oh, it was all coming out now.   "And… if I did, if I tried to explain, and this is when he was in a good mood…  He was _sorry_ , but _I had to understand_.  I had to understand how hard this was for him, because he’d liked me for so long.”

“Hateful,” America whispered.  It was just the right word.

Lithuania actually felt better.  She felt like crying properly, but she felt it would be a relief.

“I’d like to sock that guy in the face,"  America declared.

It made Lithuania laugh.  "That’s sudden!”

“Punch him right in his dirty mouth.   Well I mean good golly that’s awful, treating you that way!"  America turned to her, leaning her hand on the bed beside her.  "Don’t let him anywhere near you, don’t you go anywhere near him, ever again, OK?

“That… might be a little difficult, given that we are neighbors…” Lithuania said mildly, as she finished with the handkerchief.

“Then stay here!  Stay here with me and I swear I won’t let him within shouting distance.  They’re all crazy, anyway.”

“I can’t do that…”

“Sure you can!  It’s my house and I’m saying you stay.  If anyone’s got a problem with it they’ve got me to deal with."  She stuck out her chin and pointed a thumb at her own chest.  _Me.  The United States of America._

Lithuania bent down slowly and picked up her coffee cup.  "Thank you,” she said, concentrating on a drip mark on the outside.  “You’re very thoughtful.”

“Wait, what was that?"  America was evidently quicker than she looked.  "Lithuania, did I just–?  I did, didn’t I.”

“It’s all right.  You caught yourself.”

“Holy smokes, but what if I hadn’t?  You – you just froze.  What would you have thought of me?  I never meant anything by it, I never meant to tell you what to do, that’s the opposite of what I meant, I want you to be free…”

“Maybe it doesn’t matter what people mean,” said Lithuania quietly, the laughter and the wanting to cry and the feeling better, feeling anything, all turning to grey and falling down like ash, warm coffee turning to a taste like petrol in her throat.

“But I didn’t, I never meant, _you have to understand that_ –”

Lithuania had not, clearly, gotten complete control of herself.  She flinched.

America covered her mouth with her hands.

“I’m such a klutz, I can’t do anything right!!” she squeaked.

“It’s all right."  (It was better than _I’m sorry_ to repeat, but barely.)

"No, it isn’t.  I’ve screwed up start to finish here.  I’ll leave you alone in a minute, but.  I’m going to try to do it right.  You can tell me anything you like, you don’t have to, but you can and it won’t ever be the wrong thing, I won’t be angry, and I will listen, I promise.  Also, I _am_ gonna protect you.”

“–you don’t have to.  And you don’t have to be extra careful around me.  If I’m overly sensitive, that’s my issue.”

“But I want to help you…”

Lithuania wasn’t proof against that level of sweetness and sincerity.  “You do.  You’re a … a real pal, America,” she tried, hoping it would make them both smile.

America fairly beamed.

Lithuania felt better.  Heaven help her she _felt better_ , it was that easy.  She was that _selfish_.  America was only trying to comfort her and here she was thinking –

America was so much younger, and she had so many closer friends, and so many many admirers.  And maybe Lithuania was only easily impressed by a kind word, especially after–

_But even so…_

Why did she have to go and say all those things?  Couldn’t she have kept quiet about her messed-up past?  Another bad choice.  And America had never frightened her until to-day, why did she have to go and ruin it?

 _There was nothing to ruin,_ she told herself.  _No use to cry about spilled milk._ To-day’s conversation hadn’t stopped them being together.  ( _Together_?  How could she even think it?)  It had just clarified the reasons they never should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That time they're sitting outside after America tries to clean out the storage room.

“…no: it’s just a part of growing up,” Lithuania told America, and then she thought, _Oh no, does that sound patronising?_

But America just beamed at her.  "Thanks.  And thanks for the coffee, it’s just what I needed.  You’re a brick, Lithuania!“

They sat together on the bench in America’s garden which was blooming and resplendent in the afternoon sun.

“Say, speaking of growing up, memories and all that?”  America was clearly in the mood for sharing.  "I was dead gone on France when I was younger.“

"Really?” asked Lithuania, calculating quickly and figuring that ‘younger’ probably meant about 150 years ago.

“Is… is that surprising?” America sounded hesitant, but only for a moment.  "I mean, have you _seen_ her?“

"Yes I have!  No, not… surprising…  I was thinking: France opened the eyes of many of us in that way.”

America turned towards wide eyes and mouth a perfect ‘O’.   

“Many of _us_?”  She seized on the phrase delightedly.   “You?  Had a crush on France?”

There was no other word for it: a _smirk_ played across Lithuania’s lips.  "Maybe.“

”… _More_ than a crush?  When??   Aww, I always I miss all the gossip from Europe!!”

Lithuania considered.  "How closely did you follow the Napoleonic wars?“

"Uh.”  America pulled a face and looked up at the sky. “Some, I guess?  Not a whole lot, I was busy with.. my own things..”  
  
“Well, it was during that time…”   _Is this appropriate?_ Lithuania thought, panicking for an instant.  America was so much younger, and…  No, no it was fine.  It might even be good, like… a hint.  In some way or other. _And at any rate let her know you’re not entirely averse to the idea of romance, you’re capable of having a fling at least._  And… she needn’t give _details_. “I joined up with her armies, and they promised to help me out later, and…”  Never mind how that played out in the end…  “And I stayed with France for a while.  I think it was only a kind of kindness, but I really liked her.  It was great while it lasted.”

“Uh huh…”

Lithuania glanced at America and saw she had the girl’s rapt attention.  Time to conclude the story.

“To be honest,” she said, “she wasn’t a very reliable ally in the end.”  ( _Please, please, America, don’t make me promises you can’t keep._ )  "But she was a good friend, and host, and… a very good kisser.“

Was that a blush Lithuania felt heating her cheeks?  How strange.  But _America_ was red as a tomato.

"Wow,” America said.  "OK, what else?“

"What else?”

“Gossip!”  America demanded cheerfully.  "Give me the gossip with, uh, France!“

It wasn’t as if Lithuania was European gossip central, but…  This was such a strange conversation.  "Do you want names?” she asked with a laugh.  "Well… there’s England, off and on and more recently I can’t say for sure, but…“

"I think _I_ can, actually,” America said.  "It’s definitely been 'on’ with him lately.  Hey!  Whaddya know, I got some news.“

"Then… I’d guess Spain the same.”

“Uh huh.”

“Poland.”

“Your friend Poland?”

She _really_ hadn’t been getting the gossip.

“I shouldn’t talk about people behind their backs….”

“But you totally want to!  Come on _pleeeease_ Lithuania I never hear this stuff!…”

“Well…” Lithuania conceded, “it was round about the same time, 1800s.  Poland was in a similar situation to me, and she met up with France, and…”

“And they hit it off?”

“Apparently,” Lithuania said dryly.  "This was before me and France.  And… to some extent… concurrently?  If that’s the word.  I did know about it at the time.“

"Oh lordy,” America breathed.

“Is that shocking?”  It had been such a while since she’d run through that story in her head–maybe it did sound a bit strange.  "It isn’t… how I’d usually do things.  But it was _good_.  We didn’t lie to each other.“

"I’m not… shocked,” said America, still wide-eyed staring out over the flower beds.   “But, well, the truth is I’ve never done anything like that, _anything_.  So I’ve no experience.  I never even kissed anyone before.”

“That’s all right,” Lithuania said quickly.  "You do know that’s perfectly all right?“

"Oh sure, I know it.  Just, ah.  I think maybe I’d like to sometime.”

Lithuania nodded.  "It can be… very nice.  Kissing.   With the right person.“

"Oh oh good!  That’s what the books all say.  I’m glad you proved 'em right.  And, I guess I’ll find out sometime, won’t I?”

America’s big blue eyes met hers for a moment and, _This isn’t a book,_ Lithuania thought.   America put her empty coffee cup down on the bench beside her. _That wasn’t an invitation._

The garden was peaceful and warm and full of whispers and garden noises.

“Well, I better go,” America said, standing abruptly and grabbing her cup, “I better have another pass at that storage room!”

America’s curls were so perfect to-day, Lithuania thought, watching her rush back to the house; maybe she’d set them special because of England’s visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes indeed, these were posted [on](http://nyolietpol.co.vu/post/138582708780/coffee-break-1) [tumblr](http://nyolietpol.co.vu/post/138583594270/coffee-break-2) with the title Coffee Break. I changed it because: 1. unoriginal as, and 2. apparently that phrase wasn't really a thing until the '50s ^.^ (...and there are ZERO other anachronistic things in this, of course.. *shifts uncomfortably*) Anyway. Side by Side because that's the other literal thing, and because the song was written in the '20s (1927)... and... because it _doesn't_ quite fit them really, but perhaps they'd like it to or dream it might: the themes of sticking together no matter what, particularly with regard to hitting hard times financially..........................


End file.
